1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to head wear and more particularly to camouflaged head wear worn by wild fowl hunters.
2. Discussion of the prior art
Caps have been provided for use when the wearer's eyes may be subject to glare, as for sports and the like. Such known caps are distinguished by a visor formed from thin sheet plastic material such as cellulose acetate, which plastic is colored, usually a dark green, so as to filter out the glare producing elements of the sun's rays. However, such caps having the glare proof visors are of specialized and limited usage, being inappropriate for ordinary wear when the wearer is not covered with glare arising from sun rays or the like. Also, the exposed, thin plastic visor detracts from the overall appearance of the cap and imparts a somewhat unprepossessing appearance to the same. Finally, the thin plastic visor has little resistance to bending, creasing or tearing and within a short time the cap may have a somewhat bedraggled appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,549 to Solomon discloses a hat having a brim and crown constructed of canvas or other light fabric material and an eye shade of transparent material in the brim. The front part of the brim from the lower edge of the crown to the binding is cut out to provide an opening of more or less crescent shape form wherein a sheet of CELLULOID or other transparent material, preferably of a dark color, is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,062 to Mercer discloses a hat with a brim made of plastic having a requisite strength or of suitably stiffened fabric, pulp, or the like. Portions of the brim can be reduced in weight by forming large holes therein of any desired form or arrangement. The brim has a removable, washable cover formed of a light fabric. The lower portion of the cover is held securely to the flange by means of an elastic material which is seated in the marginal portion of the cover and serves to press against the concave surface of the flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,474 to Feldman discloses a glare proof cap wherein the visor includes the usual sheet of colored plastic material adapted to filter glare producing rays, together with a fabric covering for at least on surface of the plastic sheet which coverings either conceal or modify the appearance of the plastic sheet so as to markedly improve the appearance thereof, yet allowing light rays to pass therethrough to substantially maintain the glare proof properties of the plastic portion of the visor.
Neither of the above mentioned references would provide the coverage nor concealment required for hunting wild fowl, as for example, ducks or geese. In wild fowl hunting, it is extremely important to blend in with the surrounding environment. Hunters are usually concealed in duck blinds or camouflaged boats, or some other undetectable shelter. It is particularly important to remain motionless as the quarry approaches since the airborne fowl have extremely sharp vision and can detect the slightest motion. If motion, or other threatening gesture is detected, the wild fowl continue to fly by and do not descend within range of the hunter's limited range weapons.
The visor with transparent portion disclosed by the patent to Solomon would not provide the cover/visibility provided by the instant invention. The patent to Mercer would only be partially effective to provide visibility above and only if sufficient holes are provided in the front portion. Although each of the references pertain to hats, none of the references are designed to be used in a specialized field, such as hunting, with its unique problems of remaining hidden from view as in hunting waterfowl. Each of the prior art transparent visors, being fabricated from glare proof material, do not provide the visibility required to see through the material and in addition, may reflect part of the light back above the wearer and be seen by the quarry.